diez canciones, diez historias
by Lilly Velian
Summary: me gustó el reto de las diez canciones en aleatorio.. así que decidí hacerlo.. un total de treinta canciones.
1. Cinco de Diez

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes de TDI/TDA ni las canciones

Puede que algunos sean algo largos... el mas largo es de 322 palabras... el más corto de 128 palabras... fue por eso qe lo separé en 2 capítulos...

**

* * *

**

**He Said, She Said – Ashley Tisdale (Justin, Lindsay)**

Ellos están en la fiesta… no... Ellos son el centro de la fiesta

Todos voltean a verlos con su asombroso caminar

Pero ellos ignoran que el otro está allí mismo

Siguen llamando la atención y disfrutando de ella

Entonces se topan y se miran

Él sonríe y ella disimula

Bailan y empieza un juego de seducción

Él se acerca y le susurra: "Eres asombrosa Lindsay"

Ella lo aparta un poco y lo mira

Él continúa esperando una respuesta

Ella sólo extiende su mano y le despeina el cabello

Él se vuelve a acercar, le dice: "Vale, tú estás ganando"

Ella le susurra en su oído: "Entonces Justin… ¿Qué estás esperando?"

Él sólo sonríe y la besa

Y todos en la fiesta los siguen observando

Después de todo… ellos son el centro de la fiesta

* * *

**A Dangerous Mind – Within Temptation (Heather)**

Ella sólo camina con paso decidido por un parque

_Nadie que la conozca se atreve a irritarla_

_Nadie se atreve a cruzar la línea con Heather_

_Nadie quiere quedar atrapado entre el fuego de sus trampas_

Unos niños pasan corriendo junto a ella y sin darse cuenta le propinan un pequeño empujón

_Al inicio se ve tranquila como cualquier persona_

Los niños aun juegan, pero se voltean al sentir que alguien los miraba

_A distancia ella envía señales de cuidado_

Heather los miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

_Pero en sus ojos se refleja todo_

_En ese destello de astucia lo ven todo_

Ella se agacha a recoger una piedrita del suelo

_Ven que su corazón es un témpano de hielo_

Los niños no se preocupan, ella no le haría daño a unos niñitos, ¿Cierto?

_Que no existe la misericordia en su mente_

Ella empuña la piedra brevemente y la lanza al árbol bajo el que estaban los niños

_Que es mejor correr y esconderse_

Entonces un enjambre de abejas sale del árbol y comienzan a perseguir a los pequeños

_Pueden ver que ella tiene una mente peligrosa_

Ella simplemente sigue caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras que ellos sólo corren y corren… y entonces los niños aprenden probablemente la lección más valiosa de sus vidas…

_De la que no puedes escapar_

**Nunca retes a una mente peligrosa**

* * *

**It's**** Gonna Be Me – NSYNC (Duncan, Gwen)**

¿Cuanto hace que Gwen terminó con Trent?

¿Seis meses? ¿Diez?

Al parecer no lo suficiente

Ella se sigue lamentando y repitiendo: "No volveré a creer en ningún hombre"

Entonces llega él

Le dice que debe seguir adelante

La apoya en cierta forma

"¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?" le dice ella

"Tú me importas más" piensa él

Ella sólo lo despecha como siempre y continúa con sus cosas

"¿Quieres salir esta tarde conmigo?" le pregunta él como tantas otras veces lo había hecho

Ella se voltea a verlo cruzada de brazos y evidentemente irritada "Duncan, ya te he dicho que no"

Ambos lo saben, ella tiene miedo de amar a alguien y salir lastimada

Él se le acerca y le susurra: "Sabes que yo no te haré daño"

Ella lo empuja y se va tan rápido como puede

Él sólo se queda donde está y sonríe

"Es sólo cosa de tiempo" piensa "después de todo ella lo sabe"

"Sabe que al final voy a ser yo"

* * *

**Sophie – Eleanor McEvoy (Gwen)**

"Mamá, tengo que irme, voy a juntarme con Bridgette" dice la adolescente

"Pero apenas y has probado tu comida"

"No te preocupes, ya he comido suficiente"

Y tras decir eso ella se retira y va a su habitación pero alcanza a oír como su hermano le dice "¿Bromeas no?"

Ella sólo sigue de largo y se encierra en su cuarto a buscar ropa que ponerse

Evita mirarse en el espejo y abre su recientemente remodelado closet

Ropa colorida y a la moda… completamente diferente a como era antes

Se prueba unos jeans y una polera de tirantes roja

Entonces se mira al espejo… esa no era ella en verdad… no era su forma de ser…

"A la m*erda con lo que pienso, sino nunca seré popular" se dijo a si misma

Jamás se imaginó a si misma pensando así

Pero ahora todo era distinto

Tomó su bolso y caminó hasta un parque donde se encontraría con su amiga

Se saludan y van a una cafetería donde se sientan a hablar

"¿Segura que no quieres nada más que ese té?" pregunta la rubia

Gwen sonríe "Ya he comido en casa, no tengo hambre"

Siguen platicando y se va la hora

Bridgette decide acompañarla hasta su casa

Faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar

Entonces la rubia menciona sonriente "Se me olvidaba decirte, hoy me topé con Heather y Lindsay, nos invitaron a la fiesta que darán la semana que entra"

Fue una gran noticia, todo era perfecto para Gwen… hasta que ya no pudo más, y cayó desmayada en mitad de la acera…

Bridgette lloraba desconsoladamente mientras llamaba a una ambulancia. Y nadie reparó en la sonrisa que estaba en los labios de Gwen… en que por fin todo era como ella quería.

**

* * *

**

**Magic ****Mirror**** – ****Persephone**** (****Beth****)**

Desde hace años con frenillos

Toda su vida con lentes

Granos en la cara

Incluso vello facial

"Con razón terminó conmigo"

Recordó como él le hablaba de su belleza interna

Y ella sólo escuchaba embelezada

Le dio todo lo que tenía…

Y él la dejó

Él fue su todo

Ella lo amaba

"Y él me usó"

Beth lleva días sin salir de su casa

Sin levantarse de su cama

Y casi como un ser inerte se paró y caminó en la oscuridad

Se detuvo frente a su espejo en el cual se veía vagamente reflejada al estar alumbrado únicamente por la luz de la luna

Ella ya no estaba viva

Sólo existía

Respiraba

Pero no estaba viva

"Espejito, espejito en la pared" dice ella "Muéstrame a la persona más miserable de todas"

"Muéstrame a la persona más espantosa de todas"

"Espejito, espejito en la pared. Muéstrame a la persona más repugnante de todas"


	2. Diez de Diez

**Savin Me – Nickelback (Duncan, Gwen)**

Él no era de los que se dejaban estar mucho tiempo en la correccional

Él siempre se escapaba con éxito

Pero siempre hay una primera vez para el fracaso

Igual que las otras veces, Duncan bajaba por la pared afirmándose de una soga

Escapando de esa prisión de hierro

Entonces es donde falla su plan, la cuerda se corta

Y él cae

Una gran caída, podría haber muerto, pero no fue así

No obstante tenía algunos huesos fracturados, y un gran grupo de perros con la evidente intención de acabar con él se acercaban poco a poco

"¿Entonces así acabaré?" piensa "Bueno, después de todo nunca tuve nada por lo que…"

Se detuvo a si mismo de decir eso, no era verdad

A su mente vino la imagen de Gwen, la irritante y quejumbrosa gótica

Ella le importaba… más de lo que debería… él la quería… y ahora iba a morir sin más, sin poder decirle nada…

"Gwen" susurraba con mucho esfuerzo "Te necesito"

Y cayó desmayado mientras la jauría de perros aun se acercaba…

Sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza cuando recuperó la conciencia

Abrió lo ojos y miró a su alrededor… clavó la vista en la joven que estaba sentada junto a él

"¿G-Gwen?" dijo confundido

Ella abrazó repentinamente al muchacho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y dijo: "Creí… creí que no despertarías"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"No estoy segura… hoy… me sentía intranquila… no paraba de pensar en que… no lo se… que no estabas bien" relató entre sollozos "Entonces, decidí dar un paseo para despejarme y, vi como un grupo de perros estaban reunidos en un lugar… me acerqué con cuidado y… ahí estabas… desmayado…"

Él sonrió para sus adentros recordando en como la había llamado en su lecho de muerte "Entonces… ¿Tú me salvaste?"

"Eso creo… ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido!" bramó ella

Él sonrió abiertamente y dijo: "Te lo prometo Gwen… te lo prometo"

* * *

**Lucy At The Gym – Jill ****Sobule (Eva)**

"¿Dónde está Eva?"

"En el gimnasio" _como siempre_

Eva siempre está en el gimnasio

Levantando pesas

Subiendo las escaleras

Hora tras hora de trabajo

Sudando y pasando su vida en ese lugar

"¿Llamaste a Eva?"

"Dice que cuando salga del gimnasio nos llama" _si es que algún día llega a salir_

Es como si ella viviera en el gimnasio

Donde están su vida y sus sueños

Corre persiguiendo sus sueños

Todo en un mismo lugar: el gimnasio

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las 11 de la noche" _y Eva sigue en el gimnasio_

¿Ya estará dándose una ducha?

¿Cuándo piensa regresar a su casa?

"Mañana iremos al gimnasio a hacerle compañía a Eva"

"Nos vemos mañana entonces" _pero sé que Eva no quiere ser molestada_

Estar en el gimnasio es estar en su santuario

Ya era medio día

Entramos al gimnasio

Pero no hay ni rastro de Eva

"La voy a llamar"

_Sé que no contestará… ella ahora no está_

"¡Eva está en el hospital!¡Dicen que llegó a su límite!"

_Te lo dije_

* * *

**Defying Gravity (Single Version) – Idina ****Menzel, Wicked The Musical (Gwen, Duncan)**

Ella solía tener miedo de tantas cosas

Aun que jamás lo admitió

Hacía que todos la vieran como alguien fuerte y valiente, incluso como alguien ruda

Aceptaba todo límite que le ponían

Jugaba con las reglas que todos dictaban

Y hacía parecer que no

Y entonces aparece Duncan mostrándole lo que ella en verdad hacía

Como siempre engañaba a los demás

Él, quien vio a través de ella

"Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo" dijo Duncan

De alguna forma él le hacía pensar que ella sí podía

Que podría lograr todo lo que se propusiera

"No… quiero hacerlo" contestó Gwen mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente el fresco aire de la montaña

"¿Sabes que puede fallar y entonces morirías?"

"Entonces dame un beso de adiós" dijo riendo

Él también rió y accedió a lo que ella pedía

Cuando se separaron ella sonrió y saltó al vacío

Nunca se creyó capaz de intentar hacer salto bungee

Pero con Duncan se sentía capaz de todo

Como ahora

Ella estaba desafiando a la gravedad

* * *

**I Wanna Be A Supermodel – Superchick (Lindsay)**

Lo único que quería Lindsay era ser una supermodelo

¿Qué importaba el resto?

Después de todo ella era bonita, delgada, con un hermoso cabello

No importaba nada más

Como las muchas veces que sus profesores la regañaban por no prestar atención

Pero ella lo hacía por un buen motivo decía, "Pensaba en que usaré en la pasarela" y sonreía

Pero los profesores no lo comprendían

Como una vez que la reprobaron por hacer un reporte sobre 'porqué amaba sus jeans y sus faldas'

"¿Por qué decidió hacer su reporte sobre algo tan banal y estúpido?" le dijeron

Y ella dijo con una enorme sonrisa: "¡Porque amo mis jeans y las faldas son hermosas!"

Todos la creían un caso perdido

Pero no era verdad

Lindsay sería pronto una supermodelo

**

* * *

**

**Imagine – John Lennon (DJ)**

"Únanse a la campaña mundial por la paz y la no violencia" decía DJ mientras entregaba folletos a personas que seguramente lo tirarían antes de tan siquiera leerlos

"Únanse a la campaña mundial por la paz y la no violencia" repetía mientra vio como un grupo de muchachos se burlaban de él. No le importó…

"Hola" él bajó la mirada y vio a una pequeña niña que lo miraba con ojos inocentes y curiosos

"Hola pequeña" dice él mientras se agacha para estar a su altura

"¿Qué es lo que hace señor?"

Él sonrió "Unir al mundo"

"¿Eso es posible señor?"

"Sí lo es pequeña"

"Todos se están burlando de usted por hacer eso señor" dijo la pequeña con inocencia

"¿Todos? ¿También tú pequeñita?"

"No señor... yo sí puede imaginarlo"

* * *

Normalmente tiendo a borrar lo que seaque escribo, pero creo que esto no lo borraré... ¿Qué opinan?


	3. Quince de Veinte

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes de TDI/TDA ni las canciones

Quise continuar con esto, así que ahora hay diez nuevas historias… de cinco en cinco.

* * *

**Behind This Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson ****(Gwen, Trent)**

Nunca supe si fue la decisión correcta

Sólo sé que pasó… y no hay vuelta atrás…

En cierta forma fue difícil terminar con Trent… aun me mortifico por dentro.

Lo admito, todo me es más difícil… dormir… respirar… existir…

Incluso hay veces en que dejo salir un par de lágrimas…

Pero él nunca las verá…

**

* * *

****Potential Breakup Song – Aly & Aj (Courtney, Duncan)**

"Vamos princesa, lo siento, no hagas tanto escándalo" dice él.

"¡¿Al menos sabes por qué te estás disculpando?!" le reclama ella.

Él guarda silencio y sólo la mira.

Ella se voltea ofuscada y se comienza a alejar.

"¡Quiero mis cosas de vuelta Duncan!" le grita ella para después echarse a correr.

"_¡Es un tonto! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar mi cumpleaños?!" _Pensaba ella mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

* * *

**Stand In ****The Rain – Superchick (Gwen)**

¿Por qué será que cuando llueve pareciera que hay más personas?

Todos son tan indiferentes a lo que sucederá ahora.

Ignoran que mi mundo se viene abajo… que pronto ya no existiré.

¿Lloraré antes de hacer esto?

Mejor no… no podría parar nunca…

¿Alguien me extrañara?

Si tan sólo le importara a una persona no saltaría…

Entonces a la cuenta de tres…

Uno…

Dos…

"¡Gwen no saltes!"

"Tres"

**

* * *

**

Paper Bag – Fiona Apple (Bridgette)

"_Todo está en tu cabeza"_

Eso fue lo último que el me dijo antes de irse…

Lo gracioso es que no sabe hasta que punto.

Sé que me dejó porque soy un desastre… uno incorregible… uno del que él no pensaba hacerse cargo…

El cielo está muy despejado el día de hoy… ¿hay algún pájaro volando por ahí?

¡Sí, allí hay…!

No… era sólo una bolsa de papel…

Creo que hoy tampoco comeré…

**

* * *

**

Taking Chances – Celine Dion (Courtney, Duncan)

Es cierto, nosotros fuimos muy rápido.

Pero era eso lo que me gusta de él. Los riesgos.

No se mucho de Duncan, y él no sabe mucho de mi.

Pero me encantaba la forma arriesgada en que él veía el mundo.

Correr riesgos… nunca había hecho eso antes.

Pero con él era distinto.

Daba igual si se tratara de robar un poco de comida o de saltar de un risco.

Con Duncan no me importaba correr riesgos.


	4. Veinte de Veinte

**Blue – ****Persephone**** (Bridgette)**

Nunca entendí porque me gustaba tanto el azul…

Pero creo que es porque todo lo que amaba era de ese color.

El cielo… la lluvia… los ojos de Geoff… el vestido que usé en nuestra primera cita…

Definitivamente el azul es mi color favorito…

Pero ahora sólo me recuerda lo mucho que lo extraño…

Podría decirse que hoy… me siento azul…

**

* * *

**

Lean on me – Bill Withers (DJ)

_02:37 a.m. __Martes__ 4 de __abril_

El teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio en la habitación.

"¿Alo?" dice DJ mientras lleva su celular hasta su oreja de una forma torpe debido al sueño.

"Hola…"

"Hola Beth, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Rompieron conmigo otra vez…"

Silencio en la línea…

"¿DJ? ¿Sigue allí?"

"Ahora voy para tu casa"

Y tras decir eso cuelga y toma las llaves de su auto… definitivamente DJ es alguien en quien te puedes apoyar sin temor a caer.

**

* * *

**

**This** **Is**** My ****City**** – Timothy ****Victor**** (****Bridgette****)**

¿Hace cuanto que me fui?

Cinco días… dos semanas… y siete meses…

¿Pero quien los cuenta?

Yo lo hago

Me encantaría regresar… verlos a todos…

Caminar por esas grises calles que fueron mi infancia…

Las calles que amo…

"Si me vieras ahora Geoff… te aseguro que estaría camino a casa"

"Disculpe señorita" me interrumpe el señor de avanzada edad. "Eso es muy largo para ponerlo en el telegrama"

"Entonces que sea en dos" le sonreí.

* * *

**She's Falling Apart – Lisa Loeb (Courtney)**

"¡Courtney!" dice su madre desde el comedor. "La cena está lista"

Ella sólo camina hasta ese lugar… ya es una rutina.

Se sienta y mira el plato con comida…

Luego ve a su familia comiendo… su padre… su madre…

Y se levanta de la mesa.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? Aun no has probado tu comida"

"Tengo que arreglar unos detalles de mi campaña para presidenta de la clase, más tarde comeré algo"

Pero esas palabras ya no engañaban a sus padres… ella sabía que ya no.

Camina hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta con llave… se apoya en la pared y poco a poco se va deslizando…

"Sólo… un día más…"

**

* * *

**

Gothic Christmas – Within Temptation (Gwen)

Definitivamente odio la navidad.

El traje rojo de Santa. Las tontas cancioncillas. La nariz roja de Rudolph.

Detesto todo eso.

Si la navidad fuera como yo quiero…

Para empezar el traje de ese viejo no sería rojo. Sería negro. Y el llegaría gruñendo y maldiciendo en latín… con la cabeza de un dragón en su mano.

Y el tonto de Rudolph, ¡Que nombre tan patético! Debería de llamarse Ragnagord el Malvado Reno Supremo. Con una nariz negra como su corazón.

Eso me gustaría… una navidad gótica…

* * *

Es curioso… aun no he borrado esto… creo que es porque Joseph no me ha dejado hacerlo… en fin, ¿Qué opinan?


	5. Veinticinco de Treinta

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes de TDI/TDA ni las canciones

Así que... treinta...

**

* * *

**

**Scars – Elegeion (Gwen)**

Decepción…

Siento el metal rasgar mi piel y sólo puedo pensar en mis fracasos…

No tengo nada…

Estoy vacía por dentro…

La sangre fluye por mis muñecas…

Y las cicatrices llegan hasta mi alma…

* * *

**Breathe – Superchick (Courtney, Duncan)**

"Duncan…"

Estaba en estado crítico

A punto de morir en ese hospital

Lo único que ella pedía…

Es que el no dejara de respirar…

"Sólo… sigue respirando… hazlo por mí…"

**

* * *

****About You Now – Miranda Cosgrove (Gwen, Trent)**

Lo sé, fui una tonta al terminar con él

Me equivoqué

Tan sólo estaba confundida en ese entonces

Pero ahora tengo mis sentimientos claros

Y se exactamente como me siento respecto a él ahora

"Te quiero Trent"

**

* * *

**

Unpretty – TLC (Bridgette)

Nunca había sido superficial

Nada de maquillaje ni extensiones

Solía sentirme bonita y era feliz…

Hasta que llegó ese fatídico día…

Antes era sólo un poquito flaca…

Ahora la inseguridad me invade…

Al igual que la tristeza…

**

* * *

**

Papa Don't Preach - Madonna (Courtney)

Era algo importante…

Había planeado este momento muchas veces, pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa

Ella quería mucho a Duncan

Formarían una pequeña familia

Podrían ser felices

"Papá… estoy embarazada"


	6. Treinta de Treinta

**Vampire – Xandria (Heather)**

Ella siempre tuvo un corazón negro como el carbón

Sin diferenciar el bien del mal

Como un vampiro que asecha a su presa desde la oscuridad

Una eterna alma del mal

**

* * *

**

My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson (Courtney, Duncan)

Es cierto, fui tonta al decirle adiós todas esas veces

Tal vez sea por eso que siento que mi vida apesta sin el

Pero aun así, allí esta él

En frente de mi puerta…

Hoy… lo dejaré entrar

**

* * *

**

Love Me N**ot – Tatu (Gwen)**

_Me quiere_

Definitivamente lo arruiné todo al enamorarme de Duncan

_No me quiere_

Ahora estoy perdiendo la amistad de Courtney

_Me quiere_

A penas y me reconozco

_No me quiere_

**

* * *

**

Too Cool – Meaghan Martin (Heather)

Ella siempre lo tuvo todo

Belleza, inteligencia, popularidad, talento

Es quien dirige a todos

Demasiado buena para hablar con un montón de tontos

No algo personal

Sólo…

Es demasiado genial para alguien como tú

**

* * *

**

Face Down - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **(Trent, Courtney)**

"No creeas que no lo se"

"¿De que hablas?" dice ella haciéndose la desentendida.

"Duncan te ha estado golpeando"

"No… no es cierto"

"Entonces… ¿Cómo explicas esto?" dijo él mientras le quitaba el maquillaje de la cara. "¿Me vas a decir que no te duele?"

"Yo…"

"Tu…"

"Ya he tenido suficiente"

* * *

Increible que no lo he borrado


End file.
